Left Behind in Times of Sorrow
by MikeyLover013
Summary: My father died three years ago, leaving me and my three big brothers alone. We were unsure of how to survive in a world where mutants were accepted by humans. For once in our lives, our father wasn't there to guide us. That was scary. We fought, they left, leaving me behind to drown in my grief. But things are turning around, I will reunite my brothers, not matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm a new author on fan fiction, and this is my first story. Sorry if the writing is a little choppy, this is new to me. This story is told from Michelangelo's Pov so enjoy. Please leave a review, I would love your feed back! Enjoy my lovelies :)**

My body jolts up, my head leaving my pillow at the speed of light. Sweat beads down my forehead as I pant heavily. It was just a dream, I tell myself. As memories of my sleeping thoughts come running back to me, tears begin to form and rain over my cheeks, curving with the pattern of my face like rivers rushing through mountains.

Glancing around, I can't see a thing. Of course, that's to be expected, considering I'm in a pitch black bedroom. As I shake my head, my eyes moving over every unseen object in the room, a sudden realization hits me as hard as a rock. That dream wasn't fictional, not how I'd like to be. It's instead, a reoccurring memory that haunts me in both my slumbering form and my waking form. It's treacherous, really.

In my dream, I saw him die. My very own father. The memory of the horrible event happened three years ago. Cancer threatened to take his life and in the end it did. Weeks after the tragedy me and

My brothers all got into a fight and split up, but I'm hoping it's no permanent. I sit up straight, my body stiff, I'm about to get out of bed when I suddenly get a cold shiver then go back to my normal body temperature. I race back down under my covers. I know I try so hard to mature as much as possible but I can't help but go under the covers when I'm scared.

"I had the dream again" I whisper

"Man you gotta start thinking of happy things before you go to bed" Casey tells me.

"Maybe your right". I say quietly.

"Well of course I'm right Mikey,got any twos?" Casey asks me.

"No,go fish " I reply.

"Dang it!" Casey frowns "I'm done with this game!" Casey throws his cards at me so I start putting the cards back into the case. Well, I don't know about you but I'm watching hokey." " Hey,can you make cookies?"Casey asks me.

"Fine,but only a small batch because I don't want you getting a stomachache like you did last time."

"That's fine with me I just want some cookies".

Once I reach the kitchen I pull out cookie dough mix in the cover. Then, instead of it reaching the counter I place it back where I came from. I pull out a large bag of flour, a small bag sugar , milk,eggs, hard butter,and m&m's.

* * *

After the cookies were done baking I take one out of the dozen cookies and the rest to Casey. I gave the plate of cookies to Casey and took a bite of mine.

I look down a my hands thinking of the time Donnie made a chemical that changed me and my brothers human. But just the thought of my brothers made me sad, one of them could be dying right now a I wouldn't be able to save them. But that brought another thought to my mind about how Raph moved to California with his new girlfriend Mona,Donnie,Moved to Las Vegas with April , Donnie is now rich because of his new retro mutagen company,Leo moved to Japan, and me well I stayed in New York alone in the apartment me and my family used to share.

Everything is quiet here, it's different, without my big, rowdy family I grew up with. I'm slowly adjusting, and that scares me. I don't want to forget them as easily as they forgot me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me that people are reading and enjoying my story. Please enjoy chapter two and leave a review if you get the chance! Have a nice thanksgiving everyone.**

I sip my coffee lightly cautious so I don't burn my tongue. I've got work in an hour, I've got work in an hour, I've got work in an hour. Just stand up and start to get ready, Now! Now! Okay... Now! I take a big gulp of my coffee, but I spit it back in my

Mug not even a split second later.

" I don't even like coffee!" I shout as the tip of my tongue bursts into flames and then extinguishes. I rub my four head, then stand up on my long legs so I can get ready for a long day of selling pizzas.

* * *

I walk into the pizza parlor that me and Casey own, my shoes squeak as I walk towards the counter.

" Yo, yo, yo how ya doing today mike?" Casey asks

"Fine" I say quietly

"Okay,... Well I still can't believe we own this place!" Casey shouts loud and happy.

"Well, believe it because we've owned this place for two years now!" I answer

" Did you have the dream again?" Casey asks eagerly

" Doesn't matter!" I scream

" wow man, you don't have to be so grumpy, we haven't even opened yet usually I start getting yelled at around rush hour".

"Stop Casey, your so annoying!" I glare at Casey while I flip the closed sign to open.

"Just leave me alone" I glare harder at him forgetting that when Casey is mad he's mad like really mad!.

* * *

I unlock the door to my apartment and step in, sniff, sniff.

"Something smell" I look around my apartment clueless wondering where the horrible odor came from.

Sniff, well whatever the stench was it when I when away. I shrug and plop down on the couch, I close my eyes and in a blink of an eye I open them to hearing the sound of the tv magically turn on by itself.

" Ha ha I must've bumped The TV remote" I chuckle but not for long my eyes widen when I notice that the tv remotes are on the cable box.

" I think it's time for bed" I slowly get up from the couch and turn off the tv, and dart to my bedroom.

Click, "ah, door locked" I close my eyes, seeing only darkness and hearing only my thoughts and, wait hold that thought, never mind my phone too. Sigh. I look around the room, "DAMN IT" I open the door a glance around the hall then dart to the couch a race back to my room and lock my door in an instant. "I really need a room mate" I turn on my phone.

(2) Calls from Donnie.

"Okay" ring, ring.

" hello"

"Oh...ah...hey man, I uh got two calls from you"

"Oh yeah,! I just wanted to know That it's almost our birthday day so if you felt like coming over I sent you three plane tickets in the mail"

"Wait why-"

"Sorry mike gotta go!"

"Three" I whisper and crawl into bed.

* * *

Ding, I look up from the counter and see a pretty girl walk in the pizzeria. She has long Carmel hair with blond highlights, sky blue eyes, side bangs, and she's wearing a red tank top with a black and white flannel, skinny jeans and black combat boots. Wow.

"Hello, um um ho how ca can I I help you?" WAITA GO MIKEY NOW SHE'LL NEVER LIKE YOU.

" um I saw the help wanted sign in the window-"

"Sure your hired !" I'm eye pop out of my head, I'm so happy.

"So when do I start?" The girl looks at me cluelessly.

"Well, when do you wanna start?"

"When ever I can"

"Okay your hired, I'm Michelangelo but you can call me-"

"MIKEY! FIRE! FIRE!" I bolt into the kitchen once I hear Casey's screaming voice I grab the fire extinguisher and extinguish the blazing hot fire.

* * *

"Really Casey how did you start a fire?" I ask in frustration.

"I don't know man-" "wait who's that" Casey looks directly at the girl

"Oh that's, wait I never got your name"

"Renet" I looks in front of us at the burnt building.

"Tha that's a pretty na-"

"IM HUNGRY!"

"Fine. Where would you like to eat?" I am try to not to punch him right now.

"I gotta place!" Casey shouts.

"Where?" Renet asks.

* * *

"Out of all the places to eat Casey, you pick McDonald's?" Renet asks in a concerned voice.

"Yep!" Casey said excitedly. I shake my head and look a Renet, she just shrugs as if to say just go with it.

"May I take your order?" The worker asks.

"Yes you may, I would like a happy meal with french fries, apples and a chocolate milkshake please!" Casey says happily.

"I'll get a ten peace nugget with a large diet and fries please" wow I could listen to her voice for ever.

"I wold like a Big Mac please with a large please" I say.

"Any thing else?"

"I drank coffee this morning!" Casey screams.

"Good for you, anything else" the worker say calmly.

"Um no thank you" Renet says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, they were very kind and generous. Enjoy and review!**

 _Two weeks later_

I look at the neatly opened envelope in front of me on my living room coffee table.

"Three tickets?" I whisper under my breath."Me,Casey, and?" "Renet?" "No, even though we are good friends, or at least I think, we've only been friends for two weeks now." "Well-"

Ring, ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Mikey it's Casey just wanted you to know that I can't make it to work so um bye."

"Wait cas-"

* * *

I look down at my two year old watch that Casey got me for my birthday. 10:30 shit! We open at eleven o'clock.

I raced through the pizzeria doors all ready seeing customers and Renet at the counter.

"Well I was starting to think I would have to handle this place with out you." I smile at Renet and she smiles back, but better like 10, times better.

"Where's Casey?" Renet asks.

"Wait, what? Oh yah he's well not here maybe he's sick?" I shrug

"So he never called you that he wouldn't be able to be here today?"

"Oh yah, he did but all he said was that he wouldn't be here today."

"Oh well, quit your talking and help me with these orders".

I carry Four large pizzas from the kitchen two on each hand or maybe My arm you know it's hard to tell these days, actually maybe it's on both hand and arm. Yeah I think I'll go with that. Wait, can you carry a pizza on your elbow? Nah I'm not taking any chances, but, maybe at home. I hand the last customer there pizza so now no one is left at the pizzeria expected for me and Renet.

"Break time" I know it's weird but we do breaks different here. The employees all go on break together.

"Coffee?" Renet asks and I nod head quickly.

* * *

"So uh where's your family?" Renet asks me. I lower my head slowly as my once freakishly large grin turned into a freakishly large frown. Here goes .

"My father um he ah d died um t three years a ago, and me and my three o older brother got in a fight and my brother Donnie moved to Los Vages because he um ah created the r retro mutigan, and my brother Raph moved to California and Leo moved to Japan."

"Oh well I'm sorry to here that" Renet places her hand on mine on the smooth table. Wait a second she touched my hand! Oooo what if I start making up sad things, if I keep this up then we'll have our first kiss tonight!

"My cat died" the word slip out of my moth at 300miles per hour.

"What?" I can see from Renet's face that she's puzzled.

"Never mind"I whisper.

"Can I start you two off with with so drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Vanilla Latte please!" Me and Renet both shout then bust out laughing.

"Two vanilla lattes?" The waiter asks chuckling.

"Yes" Both Renet's face and voice lets me know she embarrassed.

"So I really don't know much about you Mikey" Renet tells me.

"well um there's not really much to say" I lower my head.

"Okay well what are you uh doing this weekend? Because if your not doing anything then my friend is having a party for her twenty first birthday and she said to invite as many people as possible but other than her your the only friend I have

So I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure"

"K I'll pick you up Sunday at eight?"

"Sounds great"


End file.
